bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Specialty Buildings
Specialty Buildings are ways to specialize in any one tower type in BTD5. The buildings decrease the cost and upgrades of a tower by 5% and buff it in certain ways but increase the cost of another tower and its upgrades by 5%. You must first purchase a plot of land for 250 Monkey Money then you may build a Specialty Building on top of it. You may purchase as many Specialty Buildings as you want then you can activate or deactivate them when you want to but you can only have one active at a time. The first upgrade reduces the price by 5%, while the second one mostly increases the firerate of the tower by 10% (second upgrade costs the same as the first). The third upgrade is special and is different for each tower and costs more than the first two upgrades. Bloons TD 5 Specialty Buildings *'Dart Training Facility:' 500/500/750/? Monkey Money *#Reduces the cost of Dart Monkeys and their upgrades by 5%. *#Increases attack speed of Dart Monkeys by 10%. *#You get one free Dart Monkey to start, and every 10 rounds, you get another free Dart Monkey. *#Darts explode. **Increases the price of Boomerang Throwers and their upgrades by 5%. *'Tack Research Center:' 500/500/850/? Monkey Money *#Reduces the cost of Tack Tower and their upgrades by 5%. *#Increases attack speed of Tack Tower by 10%. *#Every second shot from a Tack Tower has extra pierce. *#Every shot from Tack Towers have +1 pierce. **Increases the price of Bomb Tower and their upgrades by 5%. *'Boomerang Dojo: '''750/750/1000/? Monkey Money *#Reduces the cost of Boomerang Throwers and their upgrades by 5%. *#Increases attack speed of Boomerang Throwers by 10%. *#Boomerangs fly one more circuit if they haven't hit their pierce cap. *#Throws 2 boomerangs at a time. **Increases the price of Dart Monkeys and their upgrades by 5%. *'Bombing Range:' 750/750/1000/? Monkey Money *#Reduces the cost of Bomb Towers and their upgrades by 5%. *#Increases attack speed of Bomb Towers by 10%. *#Bomb Towers can pop black and zebra bloons (like a permanent Monkey Intelligence Bureau effect). *#Ability: Doubles the Bomb Tower's range. **Increases the price of Spike Factories and their upgrades by 5%. *'Mage Spire: 750/750/1000/? Monkey Money *#Reduces the cost of Apprentices and their upgrades by 5%. *#Increases attack speed of Apprentices by 10%. *#Adds an additional magic bolt attack that seeks out its target. *#Tornadoes send out smaller tornadoes that can blow back bloons. **Increases the price of Super Monkeys and their upgrades by 5%. *Ice Fortress:' 750/750/1000/? Monkey Money *#Reduces the cost of Ice Towers and their upgrades by 5%. *#Increase freeze length of Ice Towers by 10%. *#Ice Towers can freeze white and zebra bloons. *#Ice Towers detect and remove camo. **Increases the price of Glue Gunners and their upgrades by 5%. *'Ninja Academy:' 750/750/1750/? Monkey Money *#Reduces the cost of Ninja Monkeys and their upgrades by 5%. *#Increase freeze length of Ninja Monkeys by 10%. *#Shuriken last longer before disappearing. *#Adds Shadow Double Ability for the Ninja Monkey. **Increases the price of Sniper Monkeys and their upgrades by 5%. *'Spikes R Us:' 500/500/1250/? Monkey Money *#Reduces the cost of Spike Factories and their upgrades by 5%. *#Increases the lifespan of Spike Factory spikes by 10%. *#Generates one free road spike pile every round. *#Spike Factory spikes pop 50% more. **Increases the price of Tack Towers and their upgrades by 5%. *'Mortar Emplacement:' 750/750/1000/? Monkey Money *#Reduces the cost of Mortar Towers and their upgrades by 5%. *#Increase freeze length of Mortar Towers by 10%. *#All bloons hit by Mortars are stunned briefly. *#Auto-aims. **Increases the price of Dartling Guns and their upgrades by 5%. *'Ace Private Hangar:' 1000/1000/1250/? Monkey Money *#Reduces the cost of Monkey Aces and their upgrades by 5%. *#Increase freeze length of Monkey Aces by 10%. *#Aces get fast-firing forward gunners to add to their firepower. *#Aces get fast-firing gunners that can shoot in all directions. **Increases the price of Monkey Buccaneers and their upgrades by 5%. *'Pirate Cove:' 750/750/1250/? Monkey Money *#Reduces the cost of Monkey Buccaneers and their upgrades by 5%. *#Increase freeze length of Monkey Buccaneers by 10%. *#All ships detect camo; Crow's Nest grants detection to nearby towers *#Buccaneers shoot lumps of molten lead instead of darts. The lumps can pop lead. **Increases the price of Monkey Aces and their upgrades by 5% *'Glue Supply Depot 750/750/1000/? Monkey Money *#Reduces the cost of Glue Gunners and their upgrades by 5%. *#Increases glue slow down by 10% *#Popped bloons leave glue on track *#Increases glue slow down by 15%. **Increases the price of Ice Towers and their upgrades by 5% *Dartling Ammo Dump: 1000/1000/1500/? Monkey Money *#Reduces the cost of Dartling Guns and their upgrades by 5%. *#Increase attack speed of Dartling Guns by 10%. *#Dartling Guns can lock their attacks on a certain spot. *#All shots have +1 pierce. **Increases the price of Mortar Towers and their upgrades by 5% *Rifle Range: 750/750/1000/? Monkey Money *#Reduces the cost of Sniper Monkeys and their upgrades by 5%. *#Increase freeze length of Sniper Monkeys by 10%. *#Every other shot is a critical hit that pops one extra layer. *#Every shot pops one extra layer. **Increases the prices of Ninja Monkeys and their upgrades by 5% *Super Monkey Lair:' 2500/2500/2500/10,000 Monkey Money *#Reduces the cost of Super Monkeys and their upgrades by 5%. *#Increases the range of Super Monkeys by 10% *#Super Eyes can detect camos *#A dark secret for the Temple Of The Monkey God. (Ability: Doubles the TOTMG's firing speed for 10 seconds.) **Increases the price of Monkey Apprentices by 5%. All tier 4 Specialty Buildings are for iOS only. Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Specialty Buildings *'Engineer's Workshop: 750 Monkey Money. *#Reduces the cost of Engineers and their upgrades by 5%. *#Increases attack speed of Engineers by 10%. *#Nail gun and turrets can pop lead and frozen. **Increases the price of Bloonchippers by 5%. *Al's Custom Chippers: '''750 Monkey Money *#Reduces the cost of Bloonchippers and their upgrades by 5%. *#Increases the range of Bloonchippers by 10%. *#Any bloons that emerge are dazed and slowed briefly. **Increases the price of Engineers by 5%. Trivia *Jungle Drums Monkey Villages are very helpful combinations with specialty buildings especially if maxed out, providing an overall 15% discount and a 25% increase in firerate for the particular tower. *There are no Specialty Buildings for the Monkey Village and Banana Farm. *The first upgrade reduces the cost of the tower and its upgrades. *The second upgrade is the same cost as the initial cost of the building *The third and most powerful upgrade costs more for everything but the Super Monkey Lair, where all the upgrades cost the same. *There is a fourth upgrade for Speciality Buildings in Bloons TD 5 iOS. *The increase in price for some of the Bloons TD 5 iOS Specialty Buildings may be due to more powerful Tier 3 and 4 upgrades. Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Specialty Buildings Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS